Pile et Face
by Xunaly
Summary: Ce n'est pas le temps, Harry. Il viendra. Bientôt. Plus tard. Demain mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui tu dois le retrouver. Ta victoire en dépend. Alors retrouve-le.
1. Au bord du quai

**Pile et Face**

[Harry Potter]

**

* * *

**

_**"Ce n'est pas le temps, Harry. Il viendra. Bientôt. Plus tard. Demain mais pas aujourd'hui.**_

_**Aujourd'hui tu dois le retrouver. Ta victoire en dépend. Alors retrouve-le."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Au bord du quai**

**

* * *

**

"Pas maintenant, Harry."

King Cross.

Le début de tout. La fin de tout.

L'heure n'était pas aux trains mais aux retrouvailles.

King Cross.

Un monde quelque part parmi les autres.

"Pourquoi ?

_Ce n'est pas le temps. Pas encore."

Harry contempla le visage fatigué et les yeux d'habitude si pétillants qui semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat. Ils étaient désormais si proches du dénouement, Harry en était sûr. La preuve en était sa présence ici, aux côtés de Dumbledore a discuté de tout ce chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour parvenir jusqu'ici : les Horcruxes, les Reliques, les non-dits...

"Je peux le vaincre. Je n'en étais pas certain il y a encore quelques minutes, mais maintenant et ici, je sais. Je peux le vaincre. Je dois le vaincre ! L'avez-vous oublié ?

_Non. La prophétie en est ainsi Harry. Nous le savons tous deux.

_Alors pourquoi ?

_Et pourquoi pas ?"

Harry se laissa retomber sur son strapontin, perdu face aux propos étranges que lui tenaient depuis quelques instants Dumbledore. Son regard se perdit sur le quai désert de toute présence si ce n'est celle de la créature gémissante dont les cris lui parvenaient avec davantage d'intensité. Il ne put porter son attention sur elle et se tourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier arborait une expression désolée.

"Je t'en demande beaucoup trop Harry. Chaque fois où je pense enfin pouvoir te délester d'un poids, le destin veut que je ne fasse qu'alourdir ton fardeau avec de nouvelles épreuves, toujours plus dures. J'aurai voulu comme toi que la fin soit proche. J'ai compris qu'elle ne l'était pas. Ce n'est pas le temps, Harry. Malgré mes plans, les sacrifices tels que celui de Severus, la destruction des Horcruxes, malgré cela cette bataille n'en est qu'une parmi d'autres.

_**Quoi ?! Vous être en train de me dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de la bataille finale ?! Du dernier tournant ?!**

_Non, pas encore..."

Le murmure de Dumbledore sembla se répercuter en mille échos dans la gare vide. Harry s'était de nouveau levé pour s'immobiliser, le corps tremblant de rage. Il fit bientôt les cent pas au bord du quai tentant de décharger la tempête qui faisait fureur en lui. Sans y parvenir.

"Tom... Ne doit pas mourir ce soir."

Harry se stoppa finalement à ces paroles. Les yeux baissés, il se tourna vers le vieil homme alors que sa voix basse et tremblante s'élevait avec un étrange calme :

"Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Vous n'avez eu de cesse de me préparer à le combattre, de vous jouer de ma vie pour parvenir à ce seul but... Il ne devrait pas mourir aujourd'hui ? Que cela peut-il importer aujourd'hui ou demain ? Expliquez-moi. Vous qui savez toujours tout...

_Harry,... Les choses sont telles qu'elles. Tout ne doit pas prendre fin maintenant.

_Mais pourquoi ? Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ! Fit désespéré Harry tout en se rasseyant, portant ses mains à son visage.

_Tu pourrais le tuer aujourd'hui.

_Alors...?

_Tu pourrais. Mais le monde qui en résulterait ne conviendrait pas. Tu pourrais. Mais des vies qui auraient pu être épargnées ne le seront pas. Tu pourrais. Mais toi-même tu n'y trouverais pas ton bonheur et je crois que tu as suffisamment souffert pour y accéder. Enfin, tu pourrais. Mais ce ne serait là qu'une félicité éphémère.

_Qu-que voulez vous dire par là ?"

Dumbledore qui avait contemplé le ciel tout du long de ses explications, plantait désormais sur lui ses yeux couleur acier qui brillaient d'un éclat indéfinissable. Harry se tendit, incertain quant à ce qui allait s'ensuivre, cette vérité que s'apprêtait à lui avouer le sorcier et qui allait encore bouleverser son destin.

"Ce que je veux dire, Harry... C'est que Tom n'est qu'une surface. Tu pourrais le tuer maintenant. Il mourrait sûrement, après tout il est, ainsi délesté de ses Horcruxes, encore moins qu'un être humain. Mais tout recommencerait alors dans quelques années : la quête d'une nouvelle puissance, les meurtres... Le monde ainsi créé aurait bien vite oublié les années de terreur sous Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, les Hommes demeurent attirés par l'ombre et celle-ci est constamment en mouvement. Tu ne parviendrais pas en tuant Tom, à endiguer le mal lui-même. Ce ne serait là qu'une trêve. Un rêve avant le retour à la réalité.

_Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici ne vaut donc rien ?

_Non. Ce n'est en aucunement le cas. Tu es proche de la victoire plus que jamais tu n'as pu l'être auparavant. Tu pourrais l'emporter sur Tom aujourd'hui. Mais pas sur la source même. Tu ne ferais que repousser une échéance inéluctable et il te faudrait alors combattre à nouveau ce que tu avais vaincu autrefois et que ces années d'attentes auraient encré davantage en ce monde."

Harry n'avait émis aucun geste, se contentant d'écouter en silence, supportant ce poids qui s'ajoutait sur ses épaules, le faisait se courber, plier... Quand se briserait-il pour de bon ? Il en venait à espérer demeurer ici sur ce quai, à attendre le prochain train qui l'amènerait vers une nouvelle destination, loin de ce qu'il avait dû vivre jusqu'ici. Juste cracher ce goût amer qu'il avait dans la gorge, l'amertume de l'impuissance face à son propre destin qui semblait prendre plaisir à, toujours plus, se jouer de lui.

"Je... Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus Professeur. Ce que je dois faire...? Ce à quoi je sers ? Mon propre combat...et où il me mène... Je suis juste...fatigué de tout ça.

_Je comprends.

_Ce bonheur que vous me promettez, existe t-il vraiment ?

_Oui. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Demain, peut être. Mais pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas le temps, Harry.

_Et pour cela je ne dois pas tuer Tom ?

_Non en effet.

_Comment voulez-vous que j'annonce cela à tous ceux qui ont combattu et continuent à l'instant même, qui ont perdu tant de proches, se sont sacrifiés... **COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE PUISSE ACCEPTER ?!!**

_Tu n'auras pas à le faire, Harry.

_P-Pardon ?"

Dumbledore ignora le regard interloqué que lui lançait le jeune homme. Il avait sorti des plis de sa robe de sorcier un papier soigneusement plié qu'il tendit à Harry qui lui faisait face, fermement campé sur ses jambes. Sans un mot, celui-ci s'en empara avec brutalité, ce que ne releva pas l'ancien directeur. Harry s'apprêtait à le déplier lorsqu'il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

"Plus tard.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Exigea avec fermeté Harry.

_Une adresse.

_Une adresse ?

_Oui. Tu trouveras quelqu'un là-bas. Quelqu'un qui t'apportera le monde que tu recherches, le côté pile de la victoire en somme. Ne tarde pas, Harry.

_Qu...?!

_Il est temps pour toi de repartir. J'attendrais l'envol du Phénix.

_Attendez ! Att...!!"

Dans un brouillard soudain, les lieux se brouillèrent pour se dissiper en volutes, la silhouette de Dumbledore et celle de la créature se perdant...

Le plongeant dans le noir.

...

* * *

**Propriété : **J.K. Rowling

Un court début pour ma première longue fiction [Harry Potter]. Apparition d'un nouveau personnage en premier plan aux côtés de Harry. Risque de slah dans le lointain horizon entre Harry et Draco...

Merci d'avoir lu. ^^


	2. Retour à la réalité

**Pile et Face**

[Harry Potter]

* * *

_**"Ce n'est pas le temps, Harry. Il viendra. Bientôt. Plus tard. Demain mais pas aujourd'hui.**_

_**Aujourd'hui tu dois le retrouver. Ta victoire en dépend. Alors retrouve-le."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Retour à la réalité**

**

* * *

**

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pris d'un mal ankylosant son corps entier.

La première chose qui lui parvint à travers la brume qui s'était emparée de son esprit fut un bruit sonore, retentissant à intervalles réguliers avec la même cadence comme une lancinante sonnerie, mais étrangement rassurante. Aveuglé ainsi par la lumière du jour, la deuxième chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air et qui lui rappelait celle qu'il avait déjà senti à lorsqu'il s'y était rendu avec la famille Weasley lors de la cinquième année. Pas le meilleur de ses souvenirs, loin de là.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_Mal."

L'effort pour prononcer ce simple mot le surpris. Il se sentait comme étranger dans cette enveloppe de chair qui pesait étrangement, tendue, éreintée. Tant qu'Harry ne se redressa qu'avec d'infinies précautions, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses muscles courbaturés.

"Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui c'est passé ?

_Non."

Harry ne savait pas. Il se souvenait du rêve qu'il avait fait -mais en était-ce seulement un ?- alors qu'il aurait dû mourir sous la baguette de Voldemort. Il y avait les cris et les pleurs, ombres qui ne s'effaçaient pas de sa mémoire. Il y avait eu aussi cette impression de disparaître dans le noir puis... Puis il était ici, dans cet hôpital moldu. Le dernier endroit où il aurait dû se trouver à l'instant.

"Nous vous avons retrouvé inconscient sur le trottoir devant les portes de cet hôpital il y a huit jours. Votre vie n'était pas en danger mais vu les circonstances, comprenez bien que nous avons fait le nécessaire pour nous assurer de votre santé. Je peux vous assurer sur ce point-là que tout va bien. Vous êtes certain de ne pas savoir ce qui vous est arrivé pour être dans un tel état ?

_Non. Du tout."

Le médecin le scruta un long instant, apparemment soucieux de cette amnésie. Harry ne tint pas compte de ses soupçons. Il sait que dans la poche de son jean abandonné au pied du lit, se trouve l'adresse que lui a indiqué Dumbledore concernant la personne qu'il souhaitait le voir retrouver. Il sait que le moldu va quitter sa chambre et que dans quelques heures la douleur s'amoindrira. Il sait qu'il pourra se lever, prendre ses affaires comptant en tout et pour tout sa cape toujours chaudement plaquée sur son ventre. Il sait aussi qu'il n'a plus sa baguette, perdue alors que Voldemort lui lançait le sortilège de mort. Mais cela l'importe peu, sa baguette à lui c'est celle de houx. Celle autour de son cou qu'il rêve de pouvoir réparer.

Il sait cela et trois heures plus tard, la chambre est vide de toute présence alors qu'il déambule parmi les quartiers de Londres. Bien sûr Harry se sent vide et étranger dans ces rues où il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver. Il repense à la bataille qui faisait rage à Poudlard tout en cherchant quelques indices autour de lui quant à son issue. Il est demeuré inconscient une semaine entière et il ressent en lui une puissante culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir abandonner ceux qui s'étaient battus pour lui et la victoire. Il ne sait pas comment il a pu se retrouver ici, aussi loin de tout. Son seul repère c'est cette adresse qu'il sert dans sa main en tant que sa bouée de sauvetage. La personne qui doit tout arranger, la personne qu'il doit trouver maintenant.

Mais il ne peut oublier l'atmosphère pesante de Londres et le ciel bien trop sombre pour une victoire, les visages ternes des passants, les annonces interminables d'accidents mortels survenant à travers toute l'Angleterre, le froid glacial pour la fin d'un mois de juin... Il ne peut oublier mais il tente de ne pas y penser. Il ne veut pas voir ses pensées lui échapper, dessiner les contours de silhouettes désarticulées éparpillées sur le champ de bataille, du sang qui s'étale, partout, trop, beaucoup trop, des ombres triomphantes, d'un monstrueux sourire, d'orbes écarlates brillants de satisfaction... Il ne veut pas que ce sentiment de honte ne le submerge, que la peur s'y proche ne le prenne et qu'il s'y noie. Ces larmes qui brûlent ces yeux, ces mains qui tremblent...à qui sont-elles ?

Il ne le sait pas, il ne pense plus qu'à Dumbledore et ses propos. Il ne vit plus que pour la rage qui l'anime envers l'homme trompeur qui, pour quelques vagues explications, s'est joué de lui. Pour cette victoire si proche, la paix enfin, qu'il lui a arraché des mains avant de l'abandonner de nouveau dans un autre ailleurs. Il n'y avait que cette colère brûlante qui enflait en lui à chacun de ses pas, menaçant de lui échapper... Il la retenait. Plus tard, plus tard. Quand il serait parvenu à satisfaire sa curiosité. Il se serait alors acquitté de sa mission et il lui faudrait retrouver Voldemort, le tuer, retrouver les autres ? Était-ce si simple ? Qui était cette personne qu'il devait absolument voir ?

Harry déplia la lettre de Dumbledore pour la parcourir une nouvelle fois des yeux, réservant particulièrement toute son attention à l'adresse qui y était indiquée. Il leva alors la tête pour scruter la façade délavée du vieil immeuble londonien qui lui faisait face, à l'aspect délabré et insalubre clôturé par des mètres de grilles austères. Froissant la feuille, il la rangea dans sa poche pour considérer une dernière fois la plaque rouillée qui se trouvait placardée sur le pilier d'un haut portail de fer portant les inscriptions : "Saint Mathias, Orphelinat". Avec hésitation il s'approcha pour en abaisser la poignée. En vain, celle-ci lui résista comme il s'y attendait.

Et que faisait-il maintenant ? Il n'était qu'un étranger, jamais il ne parviendrait à pénétrer dans le bâtiment pour rechercher une personne dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. C'était tout simplement ridicule, ridicule et puéril. Sa rage se fit plus sourde davantage tandis qu'il s'autorisait un coup de pied rageur dans l'obstacle le plus proche : une canette de soda abandonnée sur le trottoir comme le vulgaire déchet qu'elle était. Il en eut presque pitié de cette image troublante de similarité avec sa propre situation.

"Putain de merde !"

Son juron résonna dans la ruelle insalubre où il se trouvait en quelques échos dissonants. Le ciel sembla se couvrir un peu plus et il ne put que le contempler avec dépit, abattu. Ses amis et leurs familles étaient peut être morts à l'instant même, ou fait prisonniers, Voldemort triomphait mettant l'Angleterre à feu et à sang et lui... Lui il se trouvait perdu en plein Londres, Sauveur détrôné, à la recherche d'un être dont il ne connaissait rien et que...

"T'as une sacrée voix tu sais ? On t'entend depuis la cour, y'a un problème ?"

La première chose qui le frappa fut ce regard couleur bleu acier qui semblait vouloir le transpercer de tout part. Un regard qu'il connaissait bien que plus habitué à le voir pétiller de malice. Et ce regard n'aurait jamais dû appartenir à un jeune adolescent cloitré derrière les grilles de l'orphelinat. Pourtant, l'idée le frappa subitement et si...le passé... Ce nom autant bénédiction que déroutant mystère échappa alors à ses lèvres :

"Dumbledore ?"

Le regard se glaça, la voix aussi.

"Non et oui. Qui êtes-vous ?

_Harry Potter."

Et le silence interminable alors qu'il tentait quelques pas pour se rapprocher de cette silhouette, de ses mains pâles fermement accrochées à ses barreaux comme dans l'espoir de les briser enfin, de ce visage juvénile fermé par la colère, de ces cheveux châtains qui retombaient en fouillis de mèches sur les épaules frêles, de la taille petite habillée de fripes délavées qui éveillaient en lui quelques souvenirs...

"Êtes-vous un sorcier ?

_Oui..."

Le regard le scrutait avec une intensité redoutable. Se sentant faiblir, il détourna le sien vers le ciel noir et cette atmosphère pesante puant la mort et le désespoir qui semblait s'étendre sur le tout Londres. Ses doigts plongèrent dans la poche de son jean sans rien trouvé que le tissu fluide de sa cape. Ignorant l'étrange sentiment qu'éveillait en lui l'absence de baguette, il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le jeune garçon. Celui-ci s'agitait enfin depuis le début de leur échange, bataillant avec son pull trop grand pour dénuder son avant-bras gauche et le tendre à travers les grilles. Harry se raidit aussitôt, dans l'attente que ce geste avait bien trop signifié à ses yeux. Mais la peau était pâle et ce ne fut pas une tâche d'encre jais qui attira son regard mais l'esquisse dorée d'une plume de phénix scintillant d'une lumière apaisante dans ce monde trop sombre.

"Sauriez-vous me l'enlever ? Ce sceau a été apposé par Dumbledore, je suis son petit-fils."

...

* * *

**Propriété : **J.K. Rowling

Ce chapitre tout comme les prochains est volontairement court. Ceci est la seule solution pour que je puisse suivre cette fiction sans abandonner mes écris plus primordiaux à côté.

Merci à ceux qui me suivent, je tenterai de satisfaire vos attentes. Merci à tout autre lecteur d'avoir pris du temps pour ceci.

Bonnes vacances.


	3. Dans la chair

**Pile et Face**

[Harry Potter]

* * *

_**"Ce n'est pas le temps, Harry. Il viendra. Bientôt. Plus tard. Demain mais pas aujourd'hui.**_

_**Aujourd'hui tu dois le retrouver. Ta victoire en dépend. Alors retrouve-le."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Dans la chair**

**

* * *

**

Harry ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, figé, immobile, foudroyé par cette si subite révélation. Inconscient du regard étrange que lui lançait à travers ses barreaux l'adolescent, il baissa les yeux au sol, tentant vainement de retrouver le contrôle d'un esprit perdu qui ne résonnait plus que de ces derniers mots.

Un petit fils, Dumbledore n'avait jamais évoqué cela lors d'une de leurs concertations. Il n'avait pas semblé avoir un seul instant une quelconque famille, des descendants... Rien dans son attitude, ses habitudes, ses objets, rien ne témoignait de l'existence d'un proche, d'une femme, d'un enfant, d'un...petit-fils. Tout comme rien n'avait témoigné de l'existence d'une sœur, susurra vicieusement une partie de sa conscience qu'il repoussa d'un geste furieux de la tête, seul lui n'avait été au courant de l'existence d'une sœur et même d'un frère de Dumbledore. Parce qu'il n'avait pas connu tôt le monde de la magie et qu'il avait passé sa jeunesse à redouter Voldemort, il n'avait jamais pensé à interroger l'ancien directeur et s'en était déjà voulu pour cela au cours de sa quête des Horcruxes. Mais sur ce quai, dans cette gare si semblable à King Cross, sur ce banc, ils avaient enfin discuté. Rien n'avait empêché Dumbledore de lui avouer cela. Mais sans aucune explication, il lui avait donné une adresse et il se retrouvait désormais face à son descendant dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité et dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Et plus que tout, il se trouvait à des miles du champs de bataille, sans baguette et sans plus de solutions que de laisser faire le hasard.

Son poing se referma avec force sur le papier froissé alors que, les dents serrés, il détaillait à nouveau le visage juvénile et ce regard...ce regard choquant qui semblait comme greffé à ce corps étranger où il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver. Comme une part du vieux sorcier qui lui aurait été volée pour être donné au premier venu sans que rien en lui ne concorde avec cette couleur plus dure que l'acier et plus fluide que l'eau. Un adolescent n'aurait jamais dû posséder un tel regard et une telle force dans ses yeux. Un adolescent aussi frêle qui dégageait ce sentiment étrange... Harry se voyait en lui. Il se voyait derrière ses barreaux, exclu du reste du monde, caché, avec ses vêtements trop grands, sa silhouette fragile... Il retrouvait une part de lui qu'il possédait toujours en cet inconnu. Et la question le frappa alors avec force.

Que faisait le petit-fils de Dumbledore dans un orphelinat moldu perdu en plein Londres ?

De même, il ne dégageait aucune magie. Son corps possédait l'aura mineure d'un simple moldu. Là où il s'était attendu à une puissance magique incroyable, un potentiel pleinement exploitable et une force dépassant tout entendement, il trouvait un adolescent normal dénué de toute magie qui jetait des regards suspicieux à son jean troué et son tee-shirt couvert en partie de sang. Il ne voulait même pas chercher à se rappeler l'identité de celui qui avait ainsi tâché son vêtement. Il voulait juste oublier les ombres de la guerre et la désagréable sensation que d'être un fuyard, un traître.

"Vous êtes bien silencieux, vous ne pouvez pas n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà rencontré deux autres personnes de votre espèce qui passaient dans cette rue et aucune d'elle n'a été capable de me renseigner. Elles semblaient même admiratives devant la magie..._sa_ magie."

L'adolescent avait ramené son avant-bras sous ses yeux, considérant avec dégoût le destin finement détaillé, marmonnant cette dernière phrase comme s'il s'était agi de mots particulièrement répugnants. La haine qui brilla même un court instant dans ses yeux gelés acheva de surprendre Harry qui s'approcha de quelques pas pour n'être plus séparé que par les grilles du garçon plus jeune et petit que lui.

"Quel est ton nom ?

_On ne donne pas son nom aux étrangers.

_Je t'ai donné le mien pourtant. Répond et je pourrais peut être te renseigner davantage sur ce sceau..."

Les yeux acier le considérèrent un long instant avant qu'un soupir n'échappe à l'adolescent qui lui tendit à nouveau son bras juste sous son nez en un mouvement impatient tout en déclarant :

"Jonah et si tu tiens à avoir mon identité complète, rajoute Willem Tobias Etherson-Dumbledore derrière. Cela te convient ? Tu as une emprise sur moi et j'en ai une sur toi. Maintenant dis-moi à quoi sert ce sceau...

_Je ne comprend pas en quoi je peux avoir une emprise sur toi ? Répondit Harry tout en effleurant le dessin du bout des doigts.

_Les noms, Harry, sont des biens précieux et...de parfaites armes que chacun d'entre nous sait employer. Intuitivement, nous usons et abusons du pouvoir que nous confère la connaissance de ces identités. Connaître le nom d'une personne s'est obtenir un pouvoir sur elle. Rappelle toi, tu viens à l'instant même de m'appeler Dumbledore. Tu n'aurais pas prononcé _ce_ nom que je n'aurai certainement jamais soupçonné en toi un sorcier et je ne t'aurais pas accordé autant d'importance que maintenant.

Mais évite à l'avenir de m'appeler à nouveau comme cela, je ne veux pas être lié à _cet _homme."

Il était clair maintenant pour Harry que la personne à l'origine de la haine brûlante qui semblait veiller constamment en Jonah se trouvait être son grand-père. Instinctivement, il comprit que cela devait sûrement être lié au fait que l'adolescent vivait dans cet orphelinat moldu, loin de son véritable monde et de sa famille. Et bien qu'il ne pouvait comprendre qu'on puisse autant haïr un parent, lui qui en avait tant manqué, Harry pouvait comprendre qu'un être aussi tortueux que Dumbledore puisse se faire détester. Lui-même avait déjà ressenti de trop nombreuses colères envers le sorcier et celles-ci semblaient encore bien dérisoires face à la rage qui grondait sourdement en lui lorsqu'il repensait à cette discussion au bord du quai qui venait peut être de clôturer le destin des personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères.

"Un problème ?

_N-non... Balbutia t-il devant le regard scrutateur qui s'était aperçu de son trouble. Je m'interrogeais simplement... Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir l'utilité de ce sceau si Dumbledore te l'a posé lui-même ?

_Peut être parce qu'il m'a endormi pour cela et que, lorsque je me suis enfin réveillé, il n'était plus là depuis longtemps ?"

Le ton était faussement ironique, Harry grimaça pour marmonner un vague "désolé" qui fit se hausser les sourcils fins en forme d'ailes d'oiseaux.

"Pourquoi t'excuses-tu pour un autre ? Tu souffres du complexe du héros ?"

Il se figea à nouveau pour lancer un regard stupéfait à Jonah. Merlin ! Était-ce de la simple perspicacité à ce stade-là ? Ou était-il doué d'un esprit de déduction hors-norme ? Esquivant les questions silencieuses qu'il voyait se profiler à l'horizon dans l'acier bleu, il se pencha à nouveau sur la plume de phénix dorée pour l'inspecter minutieusement jusqu'à en chercher l'identification et l'aura, reconnaissant au passage la signature magique de Dumbledore. Néanmoins il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser l'ancien directeur a laissé ainsi son petit-fils dans un orphelinat, allant même jusqu'à le visiter sans pour autant jamais l'emmener. Il savait juste que la haine que ressentait Jonah pour son parent s'expliquait certainement et que cette nouvelle vérité sur le vieil homme ne lui plairait pas plus que toutes les autres qui l'avaient précédée.

"Je crois...je ne suis pas très doué, mais il me semble que ce sceau retient ta magie. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu as l'aura d'un simple moldu alors que tu es son petit-fils et...

_Moldu ? C'est ainsi qu'on nomme les non-sorciers c'est cela ?

_Heu, oui. Pourquoi ?

_Il me semble qu'il me l'a dit lors de sa..."visite"...

_Jonah ?"

L'adolescent se figea dans ses marmonnements devenus inaudibles mais dont le ton hargneux n'échappait pas à Harry. Agitant la tête comme espérant chasser ce mouvement d'humeur, il releva la tête vers le brun qui jouait nerveusement de ses mains, comme cherchant ses mots dans l'espoir de les rendre moins crus tout en sachant très bien que rien ne saurait apaiser leur dureté.

"Dumbledore est mort."

Une ombre passa dans le regard acier, si neutre et vide qu'elle troubla Harry. Mais ce qui le frappa davantage fut l'expression mauvaise qui venait de prendre possession des traits doux et de la voix glaciale qui s'éleva alors que Jonah relevait négligemment :

"Il semblerait qu'il se soit arrangé pour mourir avant que je ne vienne réclamer mon dû, ce con !

_Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu ne peux pas...!

_Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?"

Harry hésita devant l'orage qui semblait éclater à l'intérieur des orbes si singuliers pour se reprendre et continuer avec force, bien décidé à convaincre l'adolescent :

"Il est ta famille.

_Ça fait des années que je l'ai rayé de mon existence et le fait qu'une part de son sang coule dans mes veines n'y changera rien. Je ne peux qu'espérer le tarir pour de bon le jour de ma mort et vivre dans la honte dans cette attente.

_Personne ne devrait jamais haïr un parent ! Tu peux comprendre cela non ? Je suppose que si tu es ici c'est que...tes parents sont morts, alors si toi aussi, tu les as perdu trop tôt... Toi aussi tu dois comprendre la douleur qu'engendre ce vide et la chance que cela est de vivre en famille ! L'inestimable valeur que cela a..."

Harry baissa les yeux au sol, comme honteux de s'être laissé allé ainsi à ses émotions. Jonah en silence, considérait sa silhouette figée, percevant enfin comme elle était étrangère parmi l'ombre de cette rue et sa déchéance. Levant sa main à nouveau pour parvenir jusqu'à la masse indisciplinée de ses cheveux pour tenter d'y apposer une marque de réconfort discrète pleine de maladresse.

"Je la connais oui, cette douleur. Mais je connais aussi celle d'être abandonnée et elle prime malheureusement sur le reste. Je ne peux pas oublier Harry ce que cet homme m'a fait, de ces espoirs qu'il a éveillé en moi et qui sont morts dans le silence de la solitude. La haine est un poison que je ne redoute pas et dont je m'abreuve. Nos conditions ne sont pas les mêmes, nos cœurs diffèrent l'un de l'autre même si je vois dans tes yeux des sentiments qui me sont connus. Tu ne peux rien faire à cela, complexe du héros ou pas.

_On ne parle pas aux inconnus... Releva faiblement Harry sans pour autant émettre un seul geste, appréciant à sa juste valeur la chaleur que dégageait cette main perdue dans le fouillis incompréhensible de ses cheveux drus.

_Non, mais tu n'es pas si inconnu que cela. Nous appartenons tous les deux au même monde. Ce que d'autres ne parviennent pas à comprendre, nous le connaissons déjà et le partageons. Cela fait un point commun indiscutable.

_Pourquoi vis-tu ici ? Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a rendu visite ? Pourquoi ce sceau ? Es-tu la personne que je dois recherchée ?

_Je suis ici parce que mes parents ont purement et simplement disparu. Pourquoi est-_il_ venu si au final il ne voulait pas de moi ? Je n'en sais rien et _il_ ne peut plus m'en donner la réponse. Je ne sais rien de ce sceau mais je le considère comme une aubaine s'il peut ainsi bloquer ma magie, j'avais remarqué que je n'étais plus sujet à des événements étranges et j'en suis soulagé. Quant à la personne que tu recherches, je n'en sais rien. Qui cherches-tu ? Pour quel but ? Moi, personne ne m'a jamais recherché, alors je ne sais pas..."

Harry releva la tête, attrapant la main hésitante pour la presser entre ses propres doigts, dans l'espoir de la réchauffer un peu et d'effacer une part de cette ombre clairement lisible dans ces yeux.

"Je cherche quelqu'un pour sauver ce monde. Quelqu'un qui triomphera là où j'ai échoué. Je cherche une personne dans cet orphelinat. Je la cherche et je pense l'avoir trouvé.

_Je ne suis pas un sauveur.

_Moi non plus et j'en ai assez de ce complexe que je me dois de supporter.

_J'ignore tout de votre monde.

_Longtemps j'en ai été étranger.

_Tu ne comprends pas Harry !"

La main lui échappa.

"Je ne connais pas la magie et je ne veux pas la connaître. Je suis heureux de ce sceau qui fait quelqu'un de moi un être normal. Je n'aime pas les sorciers. Je n'aime pas leur monde. La magie... La magie me fait horreur !"

...

* * *

**Propriété : **J.K. Rowling

Bonne fin de vacances à toutes et tous.

* * *

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF (Sauceyété Protektriss 2 la Langueuh Frenzèse) : pour le bien de ce monde et de votre talent, par pitié, n'écrivez plus "_si il_" mais "_s'il_" ! Vous économiserez de l'encre et de l'argent pour les soins des nerfs de vos enseignants et de vos lecteurs. Merci.**


End file.
